1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and particularly to a cable connector assembly having a plurality of tapered contacts for easily and reliably assembling to a cable.
2. Description of the Prior
It is well known that a cable connector has a plurality of contacts connected with a plurality of wires of a cable for electrical signal transmission. Generally speaking, two conventional methods are used for attaching the wires to corresponding contacts. A first method is shown in FIG. 5. A plurality of core wires 91 is attached to corresponding contacts 92 of a cable connector 90 using a soldering process. During the soldering process, solder is used to connect the contacts and the wires of the cable together. However, the solder consists of tin and lead, and lead is harmful to human health. Furthermore, the soldering process is complicated and is not suited for mass production.
An alternative conventional assembling method to connect a cable connector with a cable is by insulation displacement contact (IDC). Such a method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,242. Referring to FIG. 6, a cable connector 100 comprises a plurality of IDC contacts 102. Each contact 102 comprises a V-shaped engaging portion for piercing an outer insulation layer 104 of a corresponding wire 103 and then electrically connecting with a corresponding metallic core 105. However, the connection between the contacts of the cable connector and corresponding wires 103 requires that each IDC type contact should be placed at a relatively precise position; therefore, the assembly process is complicated and the connection is not reliable.
Thus, there is a need for a cable connector which can be easily and reliably assembled with a cable.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector assembly having a plurality of tapered contacts for piercing into corresponding wires of a cable, whereby the wires reliable electrically connect with the contacts and the assembly process is simplified.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for easily and reliably assembling a plurality of wires of a cable to a cable connector.
To fulfill the above-mentioned objects, according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a cable connector assembly comprises a cable connector and a cable. The cable connector comprises a connector body, a retention frame, a retention body and a conductive body. The retention body is received within the retention frame, which in turn is received in a chamber of the conductive body. An insulative housing of the connector body defines a plurality of passageways therethrough for retaining corresponding contacts therein. The retention block comprises a plurality of tapered passageways therein. The cable comprises a plurality of wires each comprising an insulation layer enveloping a number of metal conductor threads. Ends of the wires are placed into corresponding tapered passageways. Each contact is formed with a tapered portion for piercing into a tapered passageway of the retention body along a lengthwise direction of the wire to engage and push apart the conductor threads wires. The insulation layer is expanded by the tapered portion of the contact to securely engage with the retention block. The retention body comprises a plurality of tapered passageways therein.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.